


Мы

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: У Стайлза нет выбора, Дерек не хочет знать свою родственную душу. Ну а Стайлз не видит свою жизнь без Дерека.По заявке: cоулмейт или омегаверс. В мире где люди стараются скрыть свои метки, чтоб иметь возможность встречаться с кем-либо, пока не встретил пару, Стайлз вынужден прятать свою метку, что бы ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ со своей.Дерек почему-то категорически против даже знать свою пару.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Mousy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dark_Mousy).



> [ ](http://twreverse.diary.ru/p212128726.htm)
> 
> Предупреждения: возраст персонажей разниться с каноном, флешбеки, human-AU, soulmate-AU, возможен ООС
> 
> Саммари: У Стайлза нет выбора, Дерек не хочет знать свою родственную душу. Ну а Стайлз не видит свою жизнь без Дерека.
> 
> От автора: спасибо артеру за чудесную и трогательную заявку, моей бете за быстрое реагирование, альфа-группе за поддержку. Вы все чудо!

_wish that i could give it all  
wish that i could change enough  
wish that i was strong enough  
to be yours_

— Стой! — воскликнул Гринберг и схватил Стайлза за ногу, тот чуть не плюхнулся на задницу. В раздевалке они были одни, и Стайлз искренне обрадовался, что Скотт уже ушел и не видел эту сцену. Оба в чем мать родила — Гринберг, сидя на скамейке, кинув на колени полотенце, а Стайлз как раз собирался просушить волосы. — Это?..

Гринберг разглядывал его лодыжку с выражением лица близким к недоумению. Метки непристойно демонстрировать в обществе или обращать на них внимание, но тот, казалось, не слышал об элементарной вежливости.

— Эй, что за манеры? — Стайлз не ожидал подобной выходки, особенно от Гринберга, который по большей части был себе на уме. Скотт предложил пригласить его на волейбол, потому что им не хватало одного игрока, но близко с Гринбергом в офисе никто не общался.

— Это метка! — сообщил он, как будто Стайлз мог об этом не знать. — «Д. Х.»? Дерек Хейл?

— Нет! Это не Дерек Хейл!

Гринберг прищурился и отпустил его ногу.

— Не Дерек Хейл?

— Нет, не Дерек!

— Не дружок Скотта и не тот самый Дерек, с которым ты встречаешься уже семь месяцев? Ты мне заливаешь? А какая же у него метка? Не твои инициалы?

Стайлз достал из сумки пластырь и быстро шлепнул полоску на кожу. Местечко, которое он постоянно закрывал, чесалось и зудело, но ему нужно было во что бы то ни стало уберечь свой секрет.

— Нет, — прозвучало не слишком уверенно.

Гринберг надел трусы и поднялся. Стайлз в это время спешно натягивал одежду — шорты и тенниску, намереваясь сбежать, но когда подхватил сумку и нацелился на дверь, его остановил вопрос.

— Хочешь выпить? — спросил Гринберг как бы между прочим. — Поболтаем. Я уже три месяца в фирме, а так и не познакомился поближе ни с кем из вас. С радостью послушал бы о твоей не-метке, о существовании которой не знает, скорее всего, даже Маккол, верно?

Стайлз хотел было отказать, даже открыл рот, чтобы выдать какую-нибудь чушь, но увидел в глазах Гринберга понимание. Ну-давай-соври-мне и, наверное, впервые за последний год у него появилась возможность сказать правду. Стайлз не испытывал потребности в сближении с Гринбергом, скорее наоборот, следовало бы избегать его, но Стайлз кивнул и Гринберг на удивление улыбнулся. По-мальчишески и искренне.

Стайлз уже и забыл, когда так запросто завязывал с кем-то приятельские отношения.

— Я быстро.

Спустя полчаса они оба сидели в баре, в двух кварталах на юг, и потягивали темное пиво из толстенных бокалов, слушая живую музыку. Гринберг сразу заявил, что угощает, на что Стайлз не особо отпирался. Ему вспомнилось, как больше года назад они вот так же сидели с парнями и обсуждали контракт на рекламу, который заключили с крупной компанией изготовителем полуфабрикатов.

 

…Они заказали тортильяс с сальсой и целый поднос текилы, захмелевший Джордан, опрокидывая в себя очередной шот, выдавал отвергнутый слоган:

— Не голодай — обед разогревай!

Стайлз засмеялся, едва двигая занемевшими губами. Скотт тоже был изрядно пьян, но его распирало от эйфории и восторга, он закатал рукава рубашки, уже давно скинув пиджак, и пытался повторить для Тео финальную презентацию, представляя, что стена — это стенд. Они четыре месяца работали как проклятые, а для Стайлза это был первый проект, посвящение.

И ему удалось.

— …премия у нас в кармане, — в завершение сказал Скотт, самодовольно хмыкая. — Я обещал Элли, что мы поедем в Майами, о, да… Мы сделаем это, отправим детей к дедушке с бабушкой и будем неделю лежать на пляже, трахаться в любое время суток и пить коктейли с утра.

— Ты не заслужил такую красотку! — выпалил Бретт.

— Еще как заслужил, — не обиделся Скотт и тепло добавил: — Она моя пара.

— «Фрозен Фрай» — из коробки доставай! — Джордан пихнул стопку к Стайлзу, но он показал жестом, что ему хватит. Казалось, что все вокруг плывет в молочной дымке, а музыка ласкает как теплый ветерок.

— Ты везучий ублюдок, Маккол! — грубовато ответил Тео. — Сделал отдел Харриса подчистую. Его жена тебя скорее всего ненавидит.

— Это все колоссальная работоспособность Стайлза виновата! Парень просто находка, — Скотт улыбнулся Стайлзу. — Только из колледжа, а так показал себя. Я готов расцеловать Финстока за рекомендацию.

К столику подошла официантка и забрала пустые стопки и смятые салфетки, взгляд Тео нырнул в глубокий вырез ее топа.

— Я чувствую в вас родственную душу, — проговорил он, и Шон чуть не захлебнулся своей выпивкой. — Вас случайно зовут не Бэттани или Бритни?

Она скосила взгляд на его ширинку.

— Кэнди, — ответила она. — Кэнди Роккет.

— Ох, милая Кэнди! Какая жалость. Но ведь это не помешает нам найти общий язык?

— Кобель! — фыркнул Шон, и Кэнди в спешке удалилась. Тео отпихнул Шона и выполз из-за стола, немного путаясь в ногах.

— Придурок!

Как только Тео ушел, Скотт боднул Стайлза плечом, обдавая хмельным дыханием.

— А ты? — спросил он. — Встречаешься с кем-то?

— Шутишь? Я даже город толком не видел, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — С тех пор как переехал в Нью-Йорк, нет. Стайлз дал обет безбрачия.

— Это сколько? Ого! Четыре месяца? Я такой придурок, грузил тебя работой и даже не спросил, как ты обустроился. Ты должен прийти к нам на ужин! Мы с Элли будем рады. Где ты осел?

— У меня квартира в Бруклине. Живу с соседом. Милый парень, фанат Метс. Мы выпускаем пар, выбираясь в парк покататься на скейтах.

— Ты тоже болеешь за Метс? — уточнил Скотт. — У меня есть давний друг, мы учились вместе, он долбанный фанат! Ходит на все их игры.

— Нет.

— Ты про Дерека? — вскользь обронил Джордан. — Он проглотит нашу детку и не поморщится.

— Кто _детка_? — громко спросил Скотт.

Джордан ткнул пальцем в Стайлза.

— Он — детка! Ты только глянь, бросаешь ягненка в пасть настоящего волка.

— Дерек не волк, но вполне мог бы им стать, — Скотт подмигнул им.

— Полуфабрикаты — это домохозяек райские пенаты! — последовал еще один шот от Джордана.

Стайлз не сдержал широкую улыбку.

— Дьявол! — искренне рассмеялся Скотт. — Я не повезу тебя домой, ты обделаешь весь салон. Так что насчет моего друга? — повернулся он к Стайлзу с глуповатой улыбкой.

— Я…

— Ждешь свою пару или любишь девочек? Про метку спрашивать не буду! — не растерялся Скотт, и Стайлз даже не знал, что сказать. — Я дам тебе номер. Позвонишь, если захочешь.

Джордан нагнулся к Стайлзу и прикрыл рот рукой, так, словно это могло сделать тише его слова.

— Его друг — псих. Тео!!! — заорал он, заметив, что тот идет обратно, и махая обеими руками. — Тео, ты покорил этот Эверест?

На губах Тео заиграла улыбка победителя. О Дереке ненадолго забыли, на целых три месяца. До дня рождения Скотта, где Стайлз и познакомился с этим Безумным Болельщиком Метс…

 

Это было так давно и все же Стайлз любил эти воспоминания. Любил их посиделки, даже если после них трещала голова.

— Как вы с Дереком впервые встретились? — спросил Гринберг, когда они уже наполовину опустошили бокалы.

Сначала было неловко, Стайлз пытался разбавить тишину, но Гринберг, лишенный, казалось, даже зачатков культурного общения, про себя сказал лишь то, что можно было прочитать в его резюме.

— На заднем дворе загородного дома Скотта, — сам не зная почему, ответил он. Даже Дэнни не рассказывал, а тут выдал все как на духу. — Скотт пригласил весь отдел на вечеринку по поводу своего тридцатого дня рождения. Ты тогда еще не пришел к нам, а я проработал всего ничего. Но это надо знать Скотта… Слышал, какое у него прозвище?

Гринберг вопросительно вскинул бровь, и Стайлз рассмеялся своим мыслям, воспоминания накатили одно за другим.

— Мистер Сорвиголова.

— Ни разу.

— И не услышишь, пока Скотт не решит, что пора. Ты многого можешь не замечать, но оно есть, всегда было и будет, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Ты ведь знаешь негласные правила?

— Я не должен был прочесть твою метку? Там, откуда я родом, все наоборот, люди с уважением смотрят на традиции. Но это же Нью-Йорк! — хмыкнул он и сделал очередной глоток. Стайлз невольно подумал, что когда-то тоже был таким как Гринберг. Нью-Йорк его страшил и удивлял, но затем это прошло. Стерлось, как надпись графитом на помятом листке.

Финсток — бывший преподаватель в Мичиганском университете — увидел его в маленькой кофейне, где Стайлз трудился официантом по приезде в Нью-Йорк. Нудная и монотонная работа, которая едва-едва позволяла платить за съем. Взял его номер, а спустя три дня перезвонил: «Я нашел тебе работу, Билински, хватит таскать подносы!»

Так Стайлз познакомился со Скоттом Макколом.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, — все-таки ответил он Гринбергу.

— Ты не выглядишь счастливчиком. Нашел свою пару, — заметил тот, не отводя взгляд. — И с Макколом у тебя отличные отношения. Кого ни спроси, все тебя обожают и даже немного завидуют. Если бы они знали про метку!

— Предпочитаю оставлять свою личную жизнь за порогом офиса.

К ним подошел официант, в этот раз парень с широкой улыбкой и поставил на стол тарелку с закусками, Стайлз попросил еще орешков. Гринберг взял пригоршню снеков и сунул их в рот, механично пережевывая, чем-то напоминая волчонка. Жадного и голодного.

Стайлз так давно не вспоминал, как же это началось между ним и Дереком, что успел кое-что позабыть. Не все, мелкие детали. Семь месяцев с Дереком избавили его от многих иллюзий, которые возникли изначально.

 

…У Скотта был особняк в Хэмптонс, куда всех и пригласили на уик-энд. Стайлзу досталась одна комната на двоих с Джорданом, с видом на воду. В открытое окно долетал шум прибоя и крики чаек. Радостный Скотт ввалился в их комнату еще до обеда, размахивая теннисной ракеткой и зазывая всех во двор.

К вечеру должны были собраться парни из их отдела и несколько друзей Макколов. Стайлз знал, что Тео привезет с собой пассию, он не переставал хвастать об этом в офисе. Метки наконец совпали, и, самое главное, он не переставал упоминать Трейси по поводу и без. Синдром родственных душ, как про это иронично говорил Скотт, но думал в этот момент скорее всего об Эллисон.

— Это будет самый длинный уик-энд в моей жизни, — с оттенком брюзжания заявил Джордан, но Стайлз ему не верил.

Внизу их ждала Эллисон с огромной тарелкой сэндвичей и холодной газировкой. Выносив двоих детей, она все еще не утратила стройности, свойственной хрупкой девичьей фигуре, и выглядела на все сто в белом теннисном костюмчике с короткой юбкой. Ямочки на щеках, длинные блестящие волосы, убранные во французскую косу, и булыжник на пальце размером с виноградину — жена успешного человека.

Когда начался второй сет, Стайлз услышал, как к главному входу подъехала машина. Что-то мощное, скорее всего рейндж ровер или джип, а из-за угла довольно скоро показался мужчина в черной трикотажной футболке. Стайлз сначала подумал, что он охранник или что-то вроде того.

Высокий, плечистый, в солнцезащитных очках-авиаторах и в темно-синих джинсах-левайсах, которые обтягивали шикарные ноги. Но Скотт не проигнорировал его, бросил ракетку и выбежал навстречу.

— Скотт!

— Дерек! — они обнялись, словно долго не виделись и Скотт радостно рассмеялся. — Ребята, Дерек приехал!

Дерек снял очки. У него были красивые глаза, а лицо несмотря на угрюмость становилось интересным, когда он улыбался. Но вспышка радости длилась не слишком долго.

— Псих, — буркнул Джордан у Стайлза за спиной и ушел в дом.

Только потом Стайлз понял, почему Джордан был так негативно настроен против Дерека. Но в данный момент было важно то, что звание Безумного Болельщика никак не совмещалось с тем мужчиной, которого Стайлз увидел перед собой. Холодного и самоуверенного.

Дерек оказался ровесником Скотта и несмотря на свой расхлябанный вид не выглядел глупо. Скорее горячо. Стайлз не мог отвести взгляда, как и Дерек, который обнял Скотта и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Скотт снова рассмеялся и увел Дерека в дом.

На корте остались Шон и Стайлз, солнце нещадно палило голову, чертовски тянуло уйти в тень.

— Я думаю, партия окончена?

— Если, конечно, Тео с Трейси не появятся в ближайшее время.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — фыркнул Шон и пошел к скамейкам за водой.

— Почему Джордан зовет Дерека психом? — Стайлз подхватил ракетку Скотта и тоже ушел с корта, но не мог избавиться от фантомного ощущения будто за ними наблюдают.

— Потому что Дерек обломал ему отношения с Лорой, его сестрой. И Дерек, и Лора — оба не признают метки и никому их не показывают.

— Разве это не проблематично? Скрывать метку?

— Джордан говорил, что Лора забила свою метку тату, а Дерек выжег. Но это случилось уже после колледжа, поэтому все и так в курсе, что за инициалы были у Дерека. Хотя крошкам, которые хотели бы его захомутать, от этой информации нет никакого толка, а Дерека лишний повод для раздражения все эти разговорчики о родственных душах.

Стайлз подумал о крошечной метке у себя на ноге и с трудом поборол желание влезть пальцем под носок и почесать ее. Шон не оставил бы этот жест без внимания.

— Эй, парни! — на веранде второго этажа показался Скотт. — Как насчет пива на пляже?

Шон взглянул на часы.

— Еще даже трех нет!

— Мы можем взять доски для серфинга, — предложил он.

— Я потратил на чертову укладку три часа, а ты предлагаешь плескаться в воде! — Шон пихнул Стайлза в бок. — Ты слышал?

За спиной Скотта показался Дерек все в тех же очках-авиаторах, скрывающих глаза, но Стайлз все равно ощутил на себе его пристальный взгляд. Метка еще сильнее зачесалась, и он не знал, как унять зуд, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания.

— Я поищу Джордана, — сказал Стайлз и решил улизнуть.

— К черту Джордана, он ходит черный как туча! Мы приехали сюда оторваться! Не хочу видеть кислые мины.

Но Стайлз не слушал и быстро убрался в сторону пляжа, туда, где скрылся Джордан. Стоило нырнуть за угол, он тут же сел на корточки и принялся чесать метку. Зуд не стихал, нарастая и нарастая, и Стайлз расцарапал ее до крови и все никак не мог перестать. Хотелось достать пульсирующую огнем пластину, которая будто набухла у него под кожей. Вырвать с корнем.

— Твою ж мать, — прошипел он.

В школе, когда у Лидии самой первой из их класса совпала метка с Джексоном Уиттмором, Стайлз все надеялся, что время вылечит его разбитое сердце. Она не была его родственной душой, и он своими глазами видел «Л. М.» у Джексона на бедре в раздевалке для мальчиков. Но отпускать надежду было тяжелее всего, тем более что он не знал никого с такими инициалами, как у него. «Д. Х.». Даниель? Дидра? Делия? Кто? У него не было ответа.

В выпускном классе Стайлз начал встречался с Эрикой, скрывая свою метку. У нее были инициалы «С. С.», и Стайлз не спешил ее разубеждать, что это не он. Вряд ли судьба, бог или теория вероятности в казино «соулмейт» выбрали его кличку, для того чтобы свести с родственной душой. Мечислав Стилински — «М. С.». Вот нужная метка, но он до сих пор не встретил свою пару и вряд ли встретит в ближайшем будущем. Это не могла быть Эрика или Лидия.

Метка зачастую оказывалась беспощадна и во многом жестока, кому-то выпадало встретить пару в шестнадцать, кому-то в двадцать, а кто-то и в двадцать пять вынужден был скрывать инициалы на своем теле, чтобы иметь отношения с неродственной душой. Потому что стоит зайти разговору о том, что эти чертовы буквы не совпадают, и отношения начинали медленно рушиться. Сомнения. Взгляды по сторонам. А вдруг? А если? А может быть?

С Эрикой было хорошо, легко, но Стайлз не переставал напоминать себе, что это не навсегда. Так и случилось: в колледже, когда они разъехались по разным штатам, она познакомилась со Сти-и-и-веном. Самым настоящим Стивеном Саммерсом — «С. С.» без глупых прозвищ. Метки совпали.

Она позвонила ему и разрыдалась в трубку.

— Я нашла свою пару, Стайлз, и это не ты, прости.

— Ничего страшного, я знаю, — ответил он. — Ты это заслужила.

— Я думала, это _ты_. Я всегда считала!

— Но это не я.

— Да. Когда мы со Стивом встретились, я сразу поняла. Моя метка, она…

— Слишком много личной информации! Ты ведь не забыла, что до недавнего времени я был твоим парнем? Я ведь могу приехать и попробовать тебя отбить? Как думаешь? — он старался шутить, хотя на душе было тоскливо. — Ты не только моя девушка, но еще и друг. 

Эрика рассмеялась сквозь слезы.

— Мне было хорошо с тобой.

— Мне тоже, — с невольным сожалением ответил Стайлз. Они оба знали, что это конец. 

После нее с девушками у Стайлза не складывалось.

В Нью-Йорке у него начался короткий роман с Дэнни — парнем, с которым он теперь снимал квартиру. Они еще не дошли до третьей базы, а Дэнни потребовал показать метку.

— Мне не хочется портить то, что есть, Стайлз. Если метки не совпадают, то лучше нам быть друзьями. Ты ведь понимаешь?

Стайлз кивнул и закатал штанину, предлагая ему самому увидеть.

— Не пара, — грустно проговорил Дэнни. — Хотя первая буква совпадает.

— Верно, — подтвердил Стайлз.

На самом деле он не верил, что Дэнни его пара, ему просто хотелось человеческого тепла и секса. В колледже, после того как Эрика нашла своего Стивена, у него завязалась пара интрижек, но в основном с парнями и дело не заходило слишком далеко. Обыкновенно те были менее романтичны. Почти все, кроме Дэнни.

Хотя кое-кто, конечно, говорил: «Я не хочу идти до конца, потому что ты не моя пара». И Стайлз понимал, для него это не проблема. Он и сам был не особенно опытен с парнями, поэтому дрочка или минет его вполне удовлетворяли. И вот теперь его метка словно взбунтовалась.

Стайлз убрал руку и увидел на пальцах кровь, завтрак тут же подкатил к горлу, и Стайлз заставил себя закрыть свежую рану носком. Отец обычно в таких случаях говорил, что ему нужно сначала думать, а затем делать. Чаще всего отец оказывался прав, но не всегда.

Буквально в сотне футов от калитки, на поваленном дереве, которое каким-то непостижимым образом попало на пляж, сидел Джордан и смотрел на океан.

— Эй, Капитан Америка! Почему ты сбежал? — крикнул Стайлз, подбираясь поближе. Кроссовки вязли в песке, а волосы трепал ласковый североатлантический ветерок с запахом французской соли для ванн.

Хемптонс был настоящим раем после городской духоты.

— Разве про меня еще не разболтали? — съязвил он. — Я думал, ты давно уже знаешь.

Стайлз видел, что Джордан не в лучшем расположении духа — отстраненность, упрямая складка между бровей и его уход об этом говорили яснее всего, но он все равно ответил:

— Слышал про тебя и сестру Безумного Болельщика.

— Все верно. И как тебе он?

— Похож на протеиновый батончик, — соврал Стайлз, и Джордан все-таки улыбнулся.

— Ты ведь так не думаешь на самом деле? 

— Нет, не думаю. Но мне кажется, не имеет смысла избегать его. То, что случилось, уже случилось, и если бы ваши метки совпали…

— Наши метки совпали, — заявил Джордан, подбирая с песка мелкие камушки. — Она это знает, но Дерек… Куда же без Дерека!

Стайлз не решился задавать вопросы, просто встал напротив и посмотрел на медленно движущиеся облака.

— Я ненавижу Скотта за то, что он нас познакомил и в то же время не могу его винить… — без понуканий продолжил тот. — У них с Дереком была сестра. Кора — самая младшая и любимая. Она встретила пару в семнадцать и влюбилась без памяти, как это происходит тогда… когда все это случается. Ее парень — его звали Айзек, оказался болен. Смертельно болен.

— СПИД?

— Рак, что-то связанное с кровью. Почти два года они мотались по клиникам и просто оттягивали неизбежное. Через четыре месяца после его смерти она покончила с собой. Они оба — Дерек и Лора — до сих пор винят себя в том, что не заметили ее боль, ее отчаяние. А еще… Дерек считает, что лучше бы она не встречала Айзека.

Стайлз был шокирован.

— Но как это касается вас с Лорой?

— Лора не хочет быть со своей парой, как и Дерек. Ты бы знал Лору! Упрямее нее не найти! Она забила свою метку, а Дерек выжег. Они оба отказались от своей родственной души. Она отказалась от меня, как только узнала… увидела мои инициалы. _Свои инициалы._

Джордан ссыпал песок и отряхнул ладони, не поднимая взгляд. Стайлз упал рядом с ним и пихнул его плечом.

— Это дерьмово.

— Еще как.

— И нет никакой надежды?

— Она потребовала охранный ордер.

— Ого! — изумился Стайлз. — Ты шутишь?

Джордан тяжело вздохнул. И Стайлз понял, что если бы несчастье можно было ощутить, от Джордана бы фонило им как от поломанного радио.

— Нет, не шучу, я думал, что смогу ее переубедить. Настаивал на своем. Она решила проблему по-своему. Теперь я даже на милю не могу к ней подойти. Скотт в курсе ситуации и ему меня жаль, но сделать он ничего не может.

Стайлз опять потянулся к метке, но вовремя одернулся.

— Но что делать дальше, ты так и будешь сидеть тут?

— Какое-то время.

— Прекрати, Джордан, пошли, я не дам ему тебя обидеть.

Джордан в ответ смерил его надменным взглядом, но все-таки неохотно поднялся.

— Твой энтузиазм поражает, Стайлз, — обронил он уже у дома. — Но не думай, что Дерек из тех, кого не следует опасаться. Даже Скотт может представлять опасность, в том или ином роде…

Стайлз остался внизу, в то время как Джордан отправился наверх. В холл вышел Скотт с бокалом и толстенным фотоальбомом.

— Мы тебя ждали, — возвестил он и втиснул бокал в руку…

 

Гринберг нечаянно пихнул его под столом и Стайлз дернулся, возвращаясь к действительности. В кармане завибрировал телефон, и ему пришлось выйти из-за стола, чтобы ответить.

— Я отойду.

— Я буду тут. Закажу еще, — улыбка Гринберга уже была немного пьяной.

Стайлз проследовал к служебному коридору и принял звонок.

— Да?

— Ты сказал, что перезвонишь.

Мимо проскочил официант и пробормотал «извините», Стайлз поморщился. Ему не хотелось говорить правду, потому что Дерек будет злиться, но и соврать он не мог. Слишком сильно запутался, пытаясь стать тем, кем Дерек хотел его видеть.

— Мы с другом зашли в бар.

— С каким другом?

— С Гринбергом, он новенький…

Дерек молчал, и Стайлз, казалось, слышал неодобрение, даже когда он просто дышал в трубку. Если бы Дерек был рядом, он бы посмотрел на него тем своим особенным взглядом, от которого у Стайлза сосало под ложечкой.

У них назревали проблемы и уже давно. Стайлз знал это и догадывался, что Дерек тоже чувствует. Нельзя просто так взять и закрыть глаза на определенные вещи в своей жизни, отгородиться от них. Даже у Лоры не вышло, пусть она и старалась.

Стайлз на секунду ощутил себя скованным по рукам и ногам, как Джордан еще тогда в Хэмпонс. Только его клетка была попросторнее. Пока.

— Когда ты приедешь?

— Позже.

Дерек сбросил, и Стайлз поборол в себе желание заплатить по счету и отправиться к нему.

 

…На пляже распалили костер, большинство гостей после шоу-программы, устроенной Скоттом, разбрелись по дворику или ушли к океану, чтобы протрезветь. Стайлз был одним из таких, вечером было прохладно, и он даже пожалел, что не взял с собой куртку.

Стайлз обернулся, чтобы пойти назад, но увидел, что к нему идет Дерек с бутылкой шампанского в руках. Днем он переоделся, теперь на нем была хенли бутылочного цвета и песочные брюки, они делали его похожим на привычного обитателя здешних особняков. Весь его вид вопил о немалых деньгах и высоком положении, Эллисон не упустила случая просветить Стайлза о том, кем же работает мистер Безумный Болельщик.

Дерек, казалось, хотел дыру в нем прожечь, потому что так много как он на Стайлза еще никто не смотрел. Изучающе, с интересом. Стайлз чувствовал себя неловко, ронял вещи, подвисал на полуслове и пытался заставить его прекратить, но Дерек совершенно не смущался, когда его ловили за подглядыванием.

Во многом из-за этого Стайлз и сбежал, как только все закончилось, но как видно не туда, потому что Дерек легко его нашел. Выследил, словно дичь.

— Хочешь выпить? — предложил он. Мурашки побежали по коже, и Стайлз проглотил вязкую слюну, собравшуюся во рту.

Этим вечером и так было слишком много алкоголя, но он кивнул и взял бутылку за горлышко.

— Спасибо.

Стайлз сделал глоток, и Дерек его поцеловал. Вот так запросто — и Стайлз даже не подумал сопротивляться.

Шум прибоя затопил уши, а холод стал не таким невыносимым, когда горячий язык раскрыл его губы и скользнул внутрь. От Дерека ошеломительно пахло, так что Стайлз на мгновение даже забыл, как дышать. И он не вел себя развязно, не лапал его, не тискал, просто целовал, придерживая за шею.

Стайлз едва сдерживал возбужденную дрожь, губы кололо и пекло, но он не мог прекратить. Они оба не могли и прерывались лишь для того, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Стайлз не помнил, когда в последний раз так зажигался от обыкновенного поцелуя.

Когда Дерек все-таки отпрянул, Стайлз потянулся за ним. Даже не заметил, как выронил бутылку, и шампанское разлилось по песку. Стайлз видел перед собой лишь глаза Дерека с неестественно расширенными зрачками, его губы и короткие темные щетинки на щеках.

— Не слишком быстро? — все-таки спросил он. — Мы можем притормозить.

— Наверное, нет, учитывая, что первое наше свидание должно было случиться пару месяцев назад.

Дерек улыбнулся.

— Скотт прожужжал мне все уши о тебе. Нужно было его послушать, впервые он оказался прав.

— И в чем же?

Он выразительно посмотрел на него и Стайлз почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил Дерек.

— К-куда?

— Чуть дальше есть бухта.

Стайлз не совсем понимал, что происходит, словно его засасывала огромная воронка. Но согласился, чувствовал, что скажет «да», что бы Дерек ему ни предложил. Просто довериться любым словам, потому что внутренне считал, что это правильно.

Пока они шли, Стайлз умудрился рассказать Дереку всю свою жизнь, начиная с окончания школы и до того, как оказался на вечеринке Скотта. Об отце, Дэнни и Эрике, о том, что главное место в его жизни заняла работа, а не отношения, потому что он хотел чего-то добиться в маркетинге. Возможно, даже подумать об ипотеке через пару лет.

А еще Стайлз сказал то, за что потом себя возненавидел: _Я не ищу свою пару…_

Дерек был хорошим слушателем, благодарным, а когда последние огоньки скрылись за горизонтом, снова притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Но уже по-другому, по-новому, будто пал какой-то сдерживающий барьер. Их обступила темнота и относительная тишина, потому что в округе все дома стояли пустыми.

У Стайлза дрожали руки, когда он скользнул кончиками пальцев под хенли Дерека.

— Это безумие… — выдохнул он, когда они оба аккуратно опустились на песок.

— Ты хочешь прекратить? — спросил Дерек, вылизывая его горло.

Ощущений было слишком много, но Стайлзу это даже нравилось.

— Нет. Не сейчас, — Стайлз задохнулся, когда Дерек приспустил его шорты и жадно, почти до боли сжал ягодицы. — Дерек!

— Черт! — простонал он. И Стайлз понял, что Дерек хочет его. Хочет полностью, не какую-то малую часть или временную подачку в ожидании чуда всей своей жизни.

— Кругом песок…

— Я вижу, — рыкнул Дерек и залепил рот поцелуем, покусывая губы. Стайлз расстегнул ширинку на его брюках и достал член. Дерек оказался не обрезан и Стайлз с интересом первооткрывателя приласкал его.

Но Дерек не дал ему закончить начатое и соединил их вместе ствол к стволу, так, словно измерял размер. Они были практически одинаковыми в длину, но член Дерека оказался толще. Стайлза заводила картинка до дрожи в яйцах, хотелось кончить как никогда. А учитывая его нерегулярные связи, это была не столь отдаленная перспектива.

Дерек прижал их ладонью к его животу и начал тереться. Этого оказалось так мало, совсем недостаточно. Стайлз заскулил, выпрашивая ласку, и Дерек обхватил его рукой. Хватило пары полных движений горячей ладони по его члену, и Стайлз взвился в глухом, иссушающем оргазме. Неполном и недостаточном, но таком желанном.

Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, задницу колол песок, а в голове поселилась блаженная пустота. Когда Стайлз пришел в себя, то понял, что Дерек смотрит на него, смотрел все это время. Ветер неприятно холодил подсыхающее на животе семя, но Стайлз все равно не хотел быть неблагодарным идиотом.

— Нужна моя помощь?

Дерек отказался и сделал все сам, но Стайлз все равно завелся от того, как изменилось его лицо в последний момент. Они знали друг друга пару часов, а казалось, что годы. Стайлз не понимал, откуда взялось ощущение, что они подходят друг другу. Разве можно сказать такое с первого взгляда, если вы не родственные души? Не чертовы соулмейты…

Когда Стайлз вернулся к Гринбергу, то увидел, что тот заказал виски. Время уже перевалило за восемь вечера, достаточно поздно для того, чтобы оттянуться по полной без угрызений совести.

Стайлзу больше не хотелось думать о Дереке.

— Тебе ведь не нужно бежать? — с надеждой спросил он.

Стайлз знал, что чем дольше оттягивает момент, тем сильнее будет злиться Дерек. Но его уже задолбала беспочвенная ревность. Дерек с подозрением относился к новым людям в его жизни. Никогда не говорил этого вслух, но Стайлз видел, как он прощупывает почву, спрашивая об их парах или метке словно невзначай.

Дерек был еще тем упрямым кретином, ни разу не спросив о метке _его_. Даже не попытался выяснить, чьи инициалы Стайлз носит на себе. Они оба избегали этой темы как огня.

— Нет.

Гринберг ощутимо расслабился и протянул ему бокал, который Стайлз охотно принял. Дух противоречия заговорил глубоко внутри, и, вспоминая поэтапно, как строились их отношения, Стайлз все-таки винил себя за то, что не настоял на своем. Не был таким же смелым, как Джордан.

— Звонил твой парень?

— Да, Дерек, — Стайлз не знал, должен ли сказать что-то еще, но Гринберг и не ждал от него каких-то объяснений. Не лез туда, куда его не просили, хотя и не притворялся слепым, что подкупало.

— Ты так и не упомянул, почему скрываешь метку. Или это секретная информация?

Стайлз опрокинул в себя виски, ощущая, как алкоголь обжигает горло, и ответил:

— Дерек не хочет встречаться со своей парой.

— С тобой? — уточнил Гринберг.

— Со мной как со своим соулмейт, но не со _мной_. Просто мной, — по телу разлилось приятное согревающее тепло, и Стайлз грустно улыбнулся.

Их отношения с Дереком… Стайлз затруднялся их охарактеризовать. Они были крышесносными, особенно секс. Даже сейчас стоило им лечь в постель, как казалось, что все хорошо. Лучше не бывает.

После всего, что наговорил ему Джордан в Хэмптонс, Стайлз надеялся, что ошибся, что Дерек не его пара. Не тот самый «Д. Х.», но стоило им вернуться с пляжа, Джордан вышел навстречу, Дерек тут же ощутимо напрягся, и от былой эйфории не осталось и следа.

Джордан бросил короткий взгляд на растрепанного Стайлза, а затем посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

«А ты времени зря не теряешь, Хейл» — с иронией процедил он. Это имя фейерверком взорвалось в голове Стайлза. _Хейл. Дерек Хейл. Д.Х._ Метка отозвалась новой зудящей болью, но Стайлз уже знал причину. Сложно было не понять, но Стайлз все равно ему не сказал. Просто не смог, а затем Скотт только подтвердил догадку, растрепав про инициалы, которые видел у Дерека.

Гринберг снова подхватил свой бокал и Стайлз решил, что ему уже хватит.

— Почему ты не покажешь метку ему?

Стайлз на самом деле задумывался «почему». Этот вопрос не оставлял его уже долго, целую вечность. Сначала Стайлз думал, что стоит ему сказать, и Дерек его бросит. Но потом… потом Стайлз понял, что не все так просто. Нельзя бросить свою родственную душу.

Можно попытаться поссать против ветра, не испачкав собственные брюки, но это будут лишь бесплодные попытки. В итоге, сколько ни обманывай себя или других — исход один. Лора не смогла оставить Джордана как бы ни пыталась, а ведь Стайлз видел, чего это стоило им обоим.

Дерек тоже его не оставит, но ему будет больно.

Стайлз не хотел, чтобы их чувства строились на опровержении какой-то долбанной теории. Но в результате все свелось к тому, что Стайлз обманывал свою пару, чтобы продолжать их отношения без лишней нервотрепки. Принял решение за двоих, и это на самом деле причиняло ему боль.

Иногда казалось, что Дерек догадывается, не может не понять. Их связь была слишком сильной, больше чем слепая страсть, больше чем обыкновенная похоть и даже больше чем любовь.

 

…Кира уселась на его стол и скрестила ноги. На ее изящных ступнях красовались милые лодочки.

— Цветы, уже третьи на этой неделе! Признавайся, Стайлз, с кем ты спишь? Ты подцепил какого-то горячего парня на вечеринке у Скотта? — Она стащила с подставки головоломку и принялась крутить цветной кубик.

У Киры были лисьи глаза и улыбчивое лицо, а еще Стайлз считал, что она немного влюблена в Скотта, и из-за этого Эллисон ее не выносит.

Стайлз скосил взгляд на букет, корзина стоила не меньше двухсот долларов. Элегантное извинение за то, что Стайлз почувствовал себя полным кретином в прошлый уик-энд. Но отказывал он Дереку не поэтому, все еще не мог переварить собственное открытие.

У перегородки нарисовался сам Скотт собственной персоной, сверкая улыбкой от уха до уха.

— Дерек выдернул меня из кабинета и заставил лично передать тебе: он просит прощения, что так быстро покинул праздник. Странно, что он просит его у тебя, а не у меня? — хмыкнул он.

— Дерек? — улыбка Кира стала втрое шире. — У него хватка как у бульдога.

Стайлз закатил глаза, ощущая на себе их жадные взгляды.

— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать!

— Значит, есть что? — подначил Скотт со смешком. — Я так и знал! Еще там на вечеринке Дерек задал мне примерно три тысячи тупых вопросов о тебе. Я хотел вас свести еще пару месяцев назад, но вы оба артачились. А потом стоило увидеть друг друга — и все!

— Ты продул рекламную компанию собственного друга! — засмеялась Кира.

Скотт не обиделся.

— Дерек не нуждается в рекламе, слухи бегут впереди него. Но это не отменяет того, что он хороший парень.

— Не думаю, что…

— Да брось! — прервал его Скотт. — Если ты послушал Джордана, то могу тебе сказать. Лора принимает собственные решения. Мне грустно, что у них не вышло, но это не значит, что жизнь стоит на месте.

— Я не об этом.

— Тогда почему нет? Ты ведь не думаешь, что он урод?

— Нет.

Скотт подобрался и подмигнул Кире. Они явно сговорились.

— Тогда я закажу вам обоим столик у «Бернардо». С меня должок.

Стайлз хотел было остановить его, но Кира не дала.

— Дерек — хороший, Стайлз. Ты еще это увидишь, он очень мне помог в свое время. Иногда, глядя на него, сложно это заметить, он действует порывисто. Мало говорит, много думает, еще больше работает. Но ты не пожалеешь, дай ему шанс…

Стайлз смотрел на нее и уже сомневался, что Кира не знала, кто именно прислал эти цветы.

Стайлз распрощался с Гринбергом ближе к одиннадцати и вызвал такси. Даже в такое время в Нью-Йорке можно было попасть в пробку, поэтому когда машина начала передвигаться с черепашьей скоростью, Стайлз не особенно удивился. От окон отражались блики горящих неоном вывесок, и это убаюкивало.

Таксист почти не знал английский и был похож на индуса, но охотно сделал радио потише, когда Стайлз его об этом попросил. Жестами.

Почему-то вспомнилось, как они возвращались из «Бернардо» в тот вечер. Стайлз почти не видел дорогу, потому что Дерек целовал его, прижав к дверце. Неосторожно и с напором вылизывал его рот, кусал нижнюю губу и терся носом о его нос. Они едва до квартиры добрались и с порога начали скидывать одежду. Дерек по-звериному порыкивал, когда пуговица не расстегивалась или нога не хотела вылезать из штанины.

Стайлз плавал в воспоминаниях под воздействием алкоголя и необременительного разговора с Гринбергом. Стайлз не знал, почему захотел поговорить с ним о Дереке. Возможно, потому что Нью-Йорк был с самого начала миром Дерека? Местом, где он вырос, а Стайлз был пришельцем из далекой Калифорнии.

И ему чертовски не хватало отца, Лидии и Эрики, а Дерек так и не стал по-настоящему его родственной душой. Замер в полушаге на долгие семь месяцев обмана и молчания.

 

…После оргазма Стайлз таращился в потолок, но впервые не чувствовал желания уйти или неловкости, которая так часто охватывает, когда совершенно не знаешь человека, который еще минуту назад был в твоих объятиях.

Стайлз _знал_ Дерека. Знал на подсознательном уровне. Половина пути была пройдена, осталась лишь безделица. Стайлз принял его, а вот Дерек… Все это было не так уж и сложно, если задуматься. Первая ступень — знакомство, затем — контакт, и третья завершающая — принятие.

Стайлз отбросил грустные мысли и залез на Дерека сверху как на матрас, а затем уперся подбородком ему в грудь, ощущая, как ходит его грудная клетка. Тот провел ладонью по обнаженной спине Стайлза вниз и остановился на заднице.

Уголки его губ дрогнули, а в глазах разлилось знакомое тепло.

— Не стоило так спешить? Ты еще не готов?

— Сказал парень, который буквально поедал меня как десерт глазами с начала ужина, — хмыкнул Стайлз, и ему понравилось, как подскочили брови Дерека.

— Это было так заметно?

— Это было заметно еще в Хэмптонс. Ты затретировал нашего официанта за ужином.

— Слишком долго несли счет, — оправдался Дерек, все еще не отводя взгляд.

Стайлз тоже чувствовал это. Притяжение. Желание. Мир двигался слишком медленно по сравнению с ними. Хотелось большего, и Стайлз ощущал, что Дерек готов попросить.

Он перекинул Стайлза на спину и лег сверху, поглаживая его бедра. Уговаривая и искушая, только без слов. Дерек был таким сильным и уверенным в себе, и Стайлз ощущал всю скудность своего опыта. Была огромная разница между захватом базы и вылетом мяча за границы стадиона. Хоум-ран. Абсолютная близость.

— Дерек… — Стайлз смотрел на его руки, покрытые темными волосками. Часы на правом запястье, которые он так и не снял в спешке. — Я еще не делал этого.

Дерек немного притормозил.

— Ждешь кого-то особенного? — в его голосе сквозил явный сарказм. Действительно, это было такой банальностью, глупым клише.

Стайлз проглотил комок в горле, хотелось истерично рассмеяться.

— Нет.

Дерек обхватил ладонями его лицо и предельно серьезно сказал:

— Мы не незнакомцы, Стайлз. Я не играю с тобой. Может, все идет слишком быстро, но то, что между нами, настоящее. Мне неважно все это архаичное дерьмо. Метки не имеют значения, пока люди не начинают в них верить, поклоняться им. Я хочу _тебя_. Только тебя.

Метка под пластырем тупо ныла, как и его глупое сердце. Стайлз кусал губы, отчаянно думая о том, что Дерек не понимает. Никогда не поймет…

— Я тоже тебя хочу, — ответил он, наконец-то приняв решение. И рассчитывал, что справиться, что сможет дать Дереку пару, не нарушив негласное табу.

Они лежали голые на постели Дерека в его лофте, и из окна лился лунный свет. Дерек начал вылизывать его горло, и Стайлз запрокинул голову к изголовью, на него смотрела полная Луна…

 

В городе из-за огней неба было почти не видно, но не в полнолуние. Он достал телефон и покрутил его в руках. Еще утром Стайлз думал, что это будет самый обычный день, но теперь уже не был в этом уверен.

Гринберг не открыл ему ничего нового. Даже если бы Стайлз решил рассказать все Эрике или отцу, они посоветовали бы ему одно и то же. Сказать Дереку правду или уйти от него.

Последнее время Дерек вел себя по-другому. Стайлз еще не въехал в его квартиру, но они практически жили вместе. И даже сегодня, после их неудачного разговора Стайлз направлялся к нему, а не к Дэнни. Не хватало только озвучить вслух очевидное, но Дерек почему-то молчал и психовал. Стайлз заметил, что он часто начал звонить ему по вечерам на работу по стационарному телефону, словно проверял.

Дерек нервничал из-за одной глупой шутки Скотта, которая, казалось, вбила между ними клин.

 

...— Метка — это залог прочной семьи, уверенности в завтрашнем дне, — с нежностью сказала Эллисон, когда они были у них в гостях. Дети уже ушли наверх, а руку Стайлза согревал коллекционный фарфор семейства Арджент.

Их нью-йоркская квартира напоминала музей, кругом антикварная мебель и стекло. Скотт протянул руку по спинке дивана и погладил ее шею кончиками пальцев. Довольно интимный жест, но для них он был обыденным. На губах Эллисон заиграла провокационная улыбка. Улыбка-намекающая-на-секс.

Возможно, именно это ослабило контроль Скотта, обычно он хорошо выверял свои слова и не топтался по больным мозолям собственного друга.

— Стайлз ведь может встретить свою пару, Дерек, ты пальцами щелкнуть не успеешь, и он уйдет. Это ведь так и бывает. Все-таки разница поразительна, верно, милая?

— Со мной так было, — поддержала его Эллисон.

Стайлзу не нужно было прикасаться к Дереку, чтобы ощутить его злость. Скотт тоже понял, что сказал лишнее, и послушно сложил руки на коленях, напоминая ребенка, которого наказали за непослушание. Из комнаты словно высосали непринужденную атмосферу, которая царила за ужином. Шутки, безобидное подтрунивание, все это ушло.

Холод. Вот что Стайлз почувствовал.

Они пробыли у Макколов еще четверть часа, а затем Дерек извинился и увел его. Но даже в машине ничего не сказал, хотя Стайлз чувствовал, как он думает. Как кипит от злости, возможно, впервые желая Скотту провалиться вместе с его меткой, женой и выводком детей.

Дерек рассказывал ему о Коре. Всего один раз и больше они это не обсуждали, но после того как Лора снова сошлась с Джорданом, эта тема снова всплыла на поверхность. Болезненная, как открытая рана, она не затягивалась и не становилась меньше.

— Ничего не скажешь? — подал голос Стайлз.

— Здесь нечего добавить.

— Я никуда не уйду. Я не исчезну.

Дерек не ответил, крепче сжимая руки на руле, попросту не верил, и Стайлз это видел. Страх. Дерек боялся его потерять и в то же время так и не спросил. _Просто задай вопрос,_ — повторял про себя Стайлз. — _Спроси меня._

Дерек так и не задал вопрос. Тот единственный вопрос, который доказал бы ему, что слова Скотта — это пыль. Стайлз поднялся с ним наверх, и Дерек затащил его в постель. Но одного секса уже было недостаточно. Им обоим было этого мало…

 

Стайлз открыл своим ключом и вошел в лофт. После их с Дэнни тесной квартирки привыкать к пространству и отсутствию стен было тяжеловато, но Стайлз справился. Свет не горел, хотя силуэт Дерека у окна был отчетливо виден.

Стайлз знал, что сейчас не в лучшей форме. Устал, пьян и не стоит на ногах, его сморило в машине и глаза налились свинцом от желания упасть в кровать и уснуть. Проспать как минимум год. Не притворяться. Ничего не скрывать.

Стайлз стянул кеды, которые позволял себе носить исключительно вне офиса и прошел вперед. На полу разлилось пятно лунного света, и Стайлз смело ступил в него, Дерек остался в тени.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — обернулся он.

Стайлз так много хотел ему рассказать, что просто спирало в груди. Но что будет дальше? Признаться, значило бы поставить на кон все, чем Стайлз владел — чувства, вспоминания, их близость. Слишком много.

— Задай вопрос.

— Ты пьян, — утвердительно заметил Дерек.

— Верно.

Дерек приблизился и Стайлз смог увидеть его лицо. Опущенные уголки губ, хмуро сведенные брови и колкую остроту во взгляде.

— Кто такой Гринберг?

— Парень с работы.

Дерек поджал губы, словно ожидал другого ответа. Он ждал того момента, когда Стайлз скажет ему: «Прости, я встретил того самого». И это было глупо. Стайлз пьяно рассмеялся, Дерек дернул его и схватил за грудки.

— Тебе смешно? — возмутился он. — Смешно?

— Да.

 _Спроси, спроси меня… Спроси,_ — рефреном звучало в голове. Дерек не спросил, но прижал к себе и поцеловал. Грубо, почти больно, расплющив губы Стайлза. На ходу раздевая его, подталкивая к кровати. Словно наказывая за что-то, в чем не было его вины.

Дерек спешил, будто его кто-то подгонял. Одежда не хотела сползать так быстро, как он хотел, дергая за края. Стайлз хватался за его плечи, отвечая на поцелуи, наслаждаясь ими, когда напор ослаб. Если бы на месте Дерека был другой, Стайлз уже давно ушел, сбежал бы.

Но Дерек его любил, даже принося страдания. И Стайлз не мог его винить, особенно в такие моменты, когда от желания кружилась голова, а в груди разливалось тепло.

— Дерек, — жалко выдохнул Стайлз, когда одежда повалилась все-таки на пол.

Стайлз хотел повернуться на живот, но Дерек не дал.

— Нет, лицом к лицу.

— Хорошо, — Стайлз развел ноги и приподнял их. Дерек взял смазку и подхватил его под колени, практически сгибая пополам.

Первый толчок всегда был болезненным, поэтому Стайлз не сдержал стон и короткую дрожь, но затем стало легче. Дерек двигался быстро, трахал его в одном темпе, но каким-то образом всегда угадывал нужный угол. Удовольствие было слишком полным, почти болезненным. Но как только Стайлз начинал корчиться под ним, хватая воздух как выброшенная на берег рыба, тут же сбавлял скорость.

Стайлз специально не прикасался к себе, знал, что Дерека это заводит. Им было хорошо вместе здесь и сейчас. И казалось, что это никогда не закончиться, ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через десять лет. Чувства, которые они делили на двоих, были слишком сложными для простых доходчивых слов.

Дерек прижался лбом к его лбу, ударяя бедрами в неспешном, плавном ритме. Наслаждаясь их близостью, смакуя ее, как глоток хорошего вина. В такие моменты Стайлзу особенно сильно хотелось признаться, хотелось наорать на него и сказать, что любит так сильно, что даже больно дышать. И если бы Дерек спросил его, он бы все-все ему рассказал.

Но момент был упущен, все закончилось слишком быстро. Дерек задрожал и даже не подумал выйти, наполняя своим семенем. Стайлз зажмурился, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своей шее, ощущая крепкое объятие и слыша длинный финальный стон.

Дерек взял в руку его член и аккуратно сжал, потер пальцем мокрую от смазки головку и приласкал. И этого оказалось достаточно.

Стайлз проснулся с адской головной болью. Дерек был на кухне, Стайлз улавливал шум воды. Выпутавшись из простыни, Стайлз спустил ноги на пол и пошарил взглядом по лофту.

А затем снова взглянул на ноги. На свою _ногу_. Пластыря не было. Только размытые, словно дешевое чернило на грубой бумаге, инициалы «Д. Х.» и воспаленная, красная кожа вокруг. Метка. Семь месяцев насмарку и бесславный итог, Стайлз ожидал взрыва или обвинений, того, что его выставят на улицу в одном белье.

Страх сковал внутренности, и Стайлз уже не чувствовал прежней смелости.

— Дерек, — тихо позвал он, но тот все равно услышал и пришел со стаканом воды и таблеткой. Его лицо было бесстрастным и пустым, сложно было понять, о чем он думает.

Стайлз послушно выпил лекарство и засек беглый взгляд, Дерек не смог бы упустить из виду собственные инициалы на нем. Тем более, Стайлз помнил, что после тренировки лепил пластырь, Дерек сам вскрыл шкатулку Пандоры — узнал. Они никогда не говорили о метках, Стайлз видел шрам у него на руке, но не спрашивал, прекрасно зная, какие инициалы скрыты под ним. Его инициалы.

Дерек не заговаривал об этом ни разу, а теперь просто взял и содрал пластырь, словно снял с него кожу. Под простыней Стайлз был обнаженным, но даже если бы на нем было десять слоев одежды, ощущение безопасности не вернулось бы.

Ожидание и так было слишком долгим, поэтому Стайлз не хотел оттягивать и гадать.

— Поговорим?

— Да, — согласился Дерек, и Стайлз ощутил невольное облегчение, хотя тревога полностью не ушла.

— Ты знаешь.

Дерек кивнул.

— Я был не прав, — вдруг сказал он и коснулся пальцами шрама. — Думать каждую секунду, что ты можешь не вернуться или уйти. Это разъедало меня изнутри. Когда я увидел твою метку, то испытал облегчение. И оно было таким абсолютным… таким правильным, что я даже понял Кору. Всего на секунду, но я понял.

Стайлз не верил своим ушам.

— Ты не злишься?

— Нет.

— И мы не расстаемся?

Дерек наградил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Стайлз, ты должен был сразу сказать.

— Чтобы ты меня послал? — Стайлз подхватил простыню, кутаясь в нее, будто в кокон.

— Стайлз…

— Что? Думаешь, я не понимаю? Ты говорил о Коре и себе… Лора…

— Я не Лора, а ты не Джордан, — Дерек тяжело вздохнул и сел рядом. — Мы через многое прошли, и я понимаю, что виноват в этом. С самого начала я чувствовал тебя по-другому. Я должен был понять, но не хотел. Отворачивался от очевидных вещей. Я видел, что тебе плохо. Видел, что разрушаю наши отношения, но во мне говорили сомнения и страх потерять тебя.

Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но затем понял, чего Дереку стоило заглянуть под пластырь. Узнать его метку. Это не было прихотью или минутным делом. Они оба слишком долго оттягивали, боялись, страховались. Месяцами шли к этому.

Дерек переживал так же сильно, как и сам Стайлз.

— Ты не потеряешь меня. Я здесь с тобой, и я никуда не уйду.

— Я люблю _тебя_ , а не твою метку, — ответил он. — Мне казалось, что будет просто отгородиться и сделать вид, что у меня нет родственной души. Но ты был, и ты нуждался во мне. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сомневался в нас.

Стайлз выдавил из себя грустную улыбку, а затем снова стал серьезным. И без лишних слов было понятно, что Дерек думает о Коре, об Айзеке и решении, которое она приняла.

— Я всегда буду уважать твою утрату. И я тоже очень тебя люблю, Дерек, — глаза защипало от слез, но он спешно проморгался.

Дерек не ответил на улыбку, но обнял его и прижал к себе.

— Переезжай ко мне, — только и сказал он.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул его запах, растворяясь в ощущении безмерного облегчения и впервые не замутненного ничем счастья. Стайлз знал, что им еще о многом нужно будет поговорить, но это будет потом. Главное это то, что Дерек — _его_ Дерек — был рядом.

**Fin**


End file.
